La paradoja de Schrödinger
by Juspeczyk
Summary: [Reto de LeCielVAN del foro Proyecto 1-8] Universo alterno. Takeru es acechado por recurrentes pesadillas en donde intenta salvar a Hikari, pero la pierde una y otra vez. Le parecen tan reales, que comienza a cuestionar la realidad. [Takari, Mimato]
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota:** Historia escrita para LeCiel, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Summary:** Universo alterno. Takeru es acechado por recurrentes pesadillas en donde intenta salvar a Hikari, pero la pierde una y otra vez. Le parecen tan reales, que comienza a cuestionar la realidad. [Takari] [Mimato]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **LA PARADOJA DE SCHRÖDINGER**

Capítulo I

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _«Cuando el sistema cuántico se rompe, la realidad se define. Este proceso de tránsito de la  
realidad cuántica a nuestra realidad clásica se llama decoherencia, y es la responsable  
de que veamos el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Es decir, una única realidad.»_

.

.

Lo sospechó cuando vio el camión de la mudanza sobre la calle donde ella vivía; incluso se vio tentado a picar un hombro y cuestionar el trabajo de un hombre. Pero qué caso tenía, cuando era tan evidente.

Era el primer día de abril. La tarde prometía pétalos rosas, y se suponía que estarían en el parque Ueno, celebrando el _hanami_ con un picnic preparado por ella. Quién iba a pensar el año pasado, que el _bentō_ que compartieron aquella vez, habría sido el último.

Se halló un poco nervioso, aún colgado de la esperanza de que quizás estaba equivocado y no era la casa de ella la que desalojaban. Pero qué pavor le tenía a subir las escaleras y averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Los hombres de la mudanza iban y venían, mientras él subía las escaleras sin ninguna prisa, esperando no encontrarse con la puerta de su departamento abierta. No venía preparado con despedidas, y cuando subió el último escalón, pidió no encontrarla al final del pasillo. Pero ahí estaba ella.

La halló recargada en la pared alado de su puerta, apoyada en sus manos cruzadas, con la mirada vacía y la cabeza agachada. Takaishi Takeru rayó la ridiculez al aferrarse a la posibilidad de que tal vez no era su casa la que desalojaban, sino la de alado.

Apremiaba que alguien apareciera y le aclarase que todo lo que entraba al camión de la mudanza en esos momentos, no estaba al nombre del hermano mayor de ella. Pero nadie lo hizo.

Ver a Yagami Taichi salir del departamento con una caja en manos le confirmó sus temores. Su garganta se anudó cuando pasó a su lado indiferente, sin siquiera mirarle, como si no estuviese allí parado en lo absoluto.

Vio a los mismos hombres llevarse sus muebles, pasándole encima y de paso haciéndole sentir sobrado, porque quizás eso era: un sobrado y un cobarde por no cruzar el angosto pasillo que los separaba.

Sus labios temblaron, y revivió al chiquillo que aún buscaba la figura de su hermano mayor, para pedirle ésta vez que hiciera entrar en razón a Taichi, como tantas veces lo hizo. Pero Yamato no estaba, y él no era quién para siquiera intentarlo.

Caminó entonces en dirección a ella, aún sin saber qué palabras serían las últimas que le diría y que ella después recodaría. Caminó como si de pronto la gravedad hubiese aumentado, y el universo le gritara « _detente»_. Pero llegó hasta ella y se puso de frente.

Yagami Hikari terminó por mirar los desgastados tenis de él, ésos que llevaban rayados sus firmas. Recordó aquél atardecer en el que en silencio se prometieron ser incondicionales. No levantó la mirada, pero su rostro se contrajo sin que él pudiera notarlo.

—Hikari…

Acarició con el dorso de su mano la piel de su brazo; estaba descubierta, helada. No había rastro de la chica siempre preocupada por coger una fiebre en primavera. Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta, pero no dijo nada; se despojó de su abrigo, y le cubrió sus menudos hombros. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos observó, como ella, sus nombres grabados en la tela.

—No sabes cuán…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella—. Sé cuánto lo lamentas.

Alzó la mirada sobrecogido y se sintió estúpido al venir con frases genéricas que ofendían sus años de relación. Se recriminó, con cierto pesar, que la vida real no era como la pintaban en las novelas que leía después del colegio, y que no había nada mágico en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

—Dime a dónde te irás, y prometo visitarte cuantas veces pueda.

Pero Hikari no le contestó. Si bien le mencionó la semana pasada por teléfono, o más bien, le _advirtió_ que tal vez llegarían a mudarse al sur del país, no imaginó que todo sucedería tan pronto. Llegó a preguntarse si acaso ella ya lo sabía desde antes de coger el teléfono esa vez.

—Esto no tiene por qué terminar hoy, Hikari —sopesó él.

Ella levantó la mirada, y le miró de una manera tan condescendiente que terminó por herirlo. Verla tan decidida le calaba; estaba tan en paz con la decisión, que quiso pensar que era por el propio peso de la pérdida de sus padres lo que le hacía sobrellevar la ruptura con esa cara, y no otra cosa.

—Hikari —habló el mayor de los Yagami—. Ya es hora.

El moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí para siempre, y sin voltear a ver al rubio se despidió de él con un murmuro que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar. El camión de la mudanza los esperaba allá abajo, y mientras el mundo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies, le suplicó una vez más con la mirada.

—Hikari… —quebró su voz.

Cogió su brazo, incapaz de dejarla ir así nada más. Los labios de ella temblaron entonces; ciñó el abrigo sobre sus hombros, buscando los brazos que no la abrazaban en esos momentos.

—Esto no es un adiós —le dijo, con esa inconfundible voz suya, tan serena y confiada de sus palabras.

Pero él lo sentía como tal. Se sintió ridículo deteniéndola ahí mismo, como si fuese posible impedir lo inevitable. La soltó bajo la promesa que ella después le susurró al oído. Una promesa a la que se aferraría tan pronto como llegase a casa.

Era precipitado suponerlo, pero ya desde ese momento lo sospechaba: las primaveras no volverían a ser las mismas sin ella.

.

.

.

.

Le extendieron una papeleta, y comenzó a repasarla. Que los años se le escapasen entre anaqueles y ficheros podía solaparlo con indulgencia, pero eran las cinco de la tarde, y no tardaba en llegar su cuñada con la comida en desechables, para recordarle lo poco que se cuidaba.

Selló la papeleta después de mirarla muy por encima, y se levantó de aquél escritorio de madera que hedía a reliquia, pero que tanto estimaba. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió cada lomo de los libros acomodados en las estanterías, y se detuvo en uno en especial. Acarició con su dedo medio el empastado azul _prussiano_ , y lo extrajo de su lugar por segunda vez en el día.

Alguna vez debió ocurrírsele mientras estudiaba literatura en la universidad de Tokio, que probablemente terminaría de fichero en la la biblioteca nacional de la Dieta, en el sobrio barrio de chiyoda. En los días más optimistas fingía coger experiencia a través de los libros, como si saliese del edificio y explorase el mundo por su propia cuenta. Otros días simplemente se anclaba detrás de su escritorio y leía poesía trovadoresca una y otra vez.

Afuera la lluvia caía caprichosa; a veces venía, otras veces se iba, pero no importaba en realidad. Pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca del que le pagaban, y poco reparaba en esos cambios.

Repasó la misma hoja que tanto le estaba costando leer esa tarde; con su dedo índice siguió las palabras de cada oración, y con los brazos acogiendo el libro intentó sumirse en él. Ante el azotón de puerta y, siendo que sólo podía tratarse de una persona a esa hora, levantó la mirada del libro.

Oyó un taconeo vivo y flamenco, y pensó « _debe ser la comida que no pedí»_. Con pesar regresó el libro a su lugar.

—No hace falta que me traigas de comer todos los días, Mimi… —volvió a insistir con calma mientras salía de los estantes, como si ésta vez fuese a escucharlo.

Su cuñada siempre llegaba con un escandaloso ajetreo que aniquilaba con la atmósfera de la biblioteca. Ese acelerado ritmo que se coge en la ciudad a ella le sentaba fenomenal, como si lo sobrellevara con gracia y talento. A más de uno dejaba perplejo por la manera en que conseguía coordinar las palabras atropelladas con su inquieto lenguaje corporal.

Llegó y abrió las persianas de un solo tirón.

—Adivina cuál fue el platillo del programa de hoy —dijo, con esa sonrisa que no había aflojado desde que entró, mientras sacaba los desechables de las bolsas—: Costilla de cerdo en salsa de barbacoa.

Takeru imitó a su cuñada y tomó asiento en su escritorio. Desenvolvió con cuidado los emparedados de costilla mientras escuchaba el monólogo de su día en el estudio, y de la incompetencia de su nuevo maquillista que no lograba realzar su estructura ósea como solía hacerlo el anterior.

No le constaba, pero que Tachikawa Mimi lo visitara a diario en los últimos meses, tenía que ser idea de su hermano mayor. Prácticamente todo el asunto comenzó cuando lo visitó al departamento y notó su pérdida de peso y de color. Pero tenía razón. Llegaba a abstraerse tanto en la biblioteca que se olvidaba de comer.

—¿Cómo va tu novela?

—Igual que hace un año —contestó entre bocados—: varada.

—Bueno, ya se te ocurrirá algo, ¿no?

Estimaba cada uno de los intentos de su cuñada por hacerle plática, pero la verdad era que a veces sólo contribuía a su propio hundimiento.

.

.

.

.

Hiroaki tenía una manera más paternal de plantear su preocupación al más reciente episodio de su vida, que era la postergación de la misma.

—Te ves fatal —sorbió de su café—. Díselo, Yamato.

—Ya se lo he dicho, papá —contestó sin interés.

Takeru deslizó la mirada hasta su hermano, y lo miró resignado. No podía diferir con la opinión popular de la mesa, ni desviar la atención del tema. Su padre estaba obstinado en señalar, como ya comenzaban a acostumbrar cada domingo por la noche, el desperdicio de su potencial, y de paso, de su propia vida. Era la más reciente tradición familiar Ishida.

—Eres joven, y tienes talento. Sácale provecho, que al menos una no te durará para siempre.

Pero no era como si lo hiciera apropósito. Todo era muy redundante, y si no fuese por su paciencia, ya estaría harto del tema. Las intervenciones de su madre tampoco eran muy distintas, y a Yamato le bastó con decírselo solo una vez. Si viera a sus amigos más seguido, seguro que ellos también se les unirían a su familia.

—Al menos recuperaste peso —señaló Hiroaki—. Lo bueno que a Yamato se le ocurrió pedirle a Mimi que te llevara de comer.

Ahora le constaba, y no era suposición ya. Vio a Yamato rodar los ojos y reprocharle con la mirada a su padre por delatarle de esa manera. Que si hubiese estado Mimi en esos momentos seguro que entre ella y su padre se intercambian argumentos, como lo importante que es tomar el sol para fortalecer los huesos y equilibrar el colesterol.

Sólo a veces cuando su hermano tenía noticias del observatorio astronómico conseguía distraer a Hiroaki del tema.

.

.

.

.

Podría abismarse hasta desvariar, pero de nada iba a ayudar. Ocupó la mañana para estirar las piernas y de paso agarrar un poco de color. Caminó hasta la cafetería más cercana bajo el pobre pretexto de ir por un café, cuando en la misma biblioteca contaban con una sofisticada cafetera, de ésas con pantalla táctil y acabado de aluminio.

Pisó adrede cada encharcado en el trayecto, preguntándose satíricamente si se sentía lo suficientemente osado esa mañana como para pedirse un moka. Pero ni en una sátira podía imaginarse importándole esa clase de banalidades.

Desde la fila alcanzaba a escuchar el recital de la dependienta sobre la más extensa variedad de presentaciones. Le agobiaba oírla una y otra vez mientras la fila avanzaba milimétricamente y el murmullo mundano se hacía cada vez más presente. Ahora lo entendía. Podía entender a qué se refería su hermano cuando le decía que _necesitaba_ salir más.

De algún modo ahí estaba él, esperando que la tierra se abriera y se tragara la desesperanza. Que del cielo bajara la benevolencia, y con ella, un poco de magia se esparciera en los pequeños detalles.

Llegó hasta la caja y la monótona voz de la dependienta terminó de fastidiarle. Decidió cortarle a mitad de su monólogo consumista.

—Sólo quiero un _maldito_ espresso.

—¿Takeru?

Volteó, encontrándose a quien menos esperaba coincidir en medio del arrebato de su vida.

—Hikari…

Entonces deseó que la tierra se lo tragara únicamente a él. Aclaró la garganta e incluso corrigió con un « _por favor, señorita»_ , enmendando su error. Hikari observó curiosa la interacción entre la dependienta y él.

Encontrarla a ella al final de la fila sentenció cualquier sensación de liberación. Decir que se hallaba sorprendido era poco; era más un arrebato de aliento, una sacudida violenta, un mareo súbito, y al mismo tiempo un bálsamo de emociones cálidas incinerando sus entrañas. Era caos y calor, mucho calor.

Cogió el envase con un temblor de manos que nadie notó, y se acercó.

—Regresaste… —apuntó él, aún debatiéndose si lo que sentía al verla de vuelta era ilusión, o mera sorpresa.

Ella en cambio, le miró sin temor a averiguar lo que sentía al verle después de tanto tiempo.

—No has cambiado nada, Takeru.

El rubio pensó « _serás la única que piensa eso»,_ mientras agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa avergonzada. Quiso decirle que ella sí lucía diferente. Que de hecho, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Que le sentaba fenomenal aquél par de centímetros que dejó crecer de su cabello, y que sus ojos brillaban con una madurez superior a la de su edad.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado, Hikari.

Ella acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, y él recordó lo mucho que había extrañado aquél gesto. La invitó a sentarse, cuando su plan inicial había sido regresar a la biblioteca. Ella abrió su envase, y puso canela de más a su capuchino. El rubio amplió su sonrisa; Hikari no había cambiado ese gusto, lo que le hacía contemplar la idea de que aún la conocía.

—Cuéntame. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—No tiene mucho que regresé de Nagasaki, a decir verdad —respondió, mientras revolvía el azúcar.

Takeru ni se había enterado que ella volvió a mudarse en los años que dejaron de hablarse. La última vez que recibió un correo suyo tenía entendido que vivía en Fukuoka, y que a su hermano le estaba costando retomar sus estudios.

—Busqué empleos en Tokio por internet, y recién ayer me entrevistaron —dijo, y después sorbió de su vaso—. Si todo sale bien, mi estadía será permanente.

Ella limpió con una servilleta la espuma de su labio superior, con ésa sonrisa tan prudente y serena, que no por su simpleza significaba menos. Cada uno de sus gestos eran genuinos, y a Hikari nunca le faltó expresarse de más para que él la entendiera.

—¿En qué escuela? —le preguntó, esperando que ella no hubiese cambiado de vocación.

—En la escuela pública de _Hibiya_.

Takeru soltó una sonrisa, casi sin poder creérselo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió congraciada.

—Está cerca de la biblioteca donde trabajo, la nacional de la Dieta.

Ella, al igual que él, sonrió con ese brillo que delataba su ilusión.

—Te la has de pasar leyendo todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Takeru no pudo negárselo y asintió, feliz de que ella aún lo conociera. Sorbió de su envase, y continuaron platicando sin reparar en la gente que iba y venia, en el reloj avanzando, incluso después de sus envases vacíos. Al rubio no pudo importarle menos su trabajo, y pidió desde un mensaje que le reemplazaran.

Hablaron de todo aquello que ella no pudo expresar en los primeros correos, y de todo lo demás después de que dejara de escribirlos. Habían sido tres correos los que le mandó, y Takeru se los sabía de memoria. Él todavía mandó dos más que ella, y esa tarde no explicó el por qué jamás los contestó. No le urgía saberlo de todos modos.

—Yamato desde entonces trabaja en el observatorio nacional de Japón —relató—. Pero lo asume como quien no quiere la cosa, ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, puedo imaginármelo —rió, jugando con su vaso—. Me alegra oír que le va bien.

Ella suspiró, y él entornó la mirada, observándola de reojo.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Hikari —confesó, más serio de lo que quiso.

—Te prometí que regresaría.

El rubio ladeó con la cabeza, con ésa impasible sonrisa suya.

—No iba a enfadarme si no lo cumplías.

.

.

.

.

Era mediodía, y él aún seguía acompañándola en la mesita redonda donde acababan de desayunar. Giraba la tacita de té sobre el plato, dejando el tiempo pasar mientras la escuchaba trabajar. Había algo reconfortante en la silente compañía de su madre.

—El otro día coincidí con Hikari.

Takaishi Natsuko tecleaba con dedos adiestrados, mirando por encima de sus diminutas gafas. A cualquiera le habría parecido que no lo escuchó, pero Takeru no impacientó. Su madre tenía ésa manera tan prudente y calmada de ser, que ni en sus peores días se atrevía a apresurarla.

La mujer después congeló sus dedos sobre el teclado.

—¿Hikari, dices? —frunció su ceño.

Takeru se mantuvo encorvado; codos sobre la mesa, manos apresando la pequeña taza de cerámica. Reparó en los años que ya habían pasado como para que su madre olvidara la única novia que le llegó a presentar. La que alguna vez ocupó el tercer asiento de aquella mesa para tres.

—Yagami —intentó una vez más.

Su madre lo meditó en silencio, o eso disimuló.

—Ya la recuerdo —dijo al cabo—. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

Takeru no estaba convencido, pero no quiso contrariarla; era evidente que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

—Bien… supongo.

Natsuko siguió leyendo y tecleando. « _Han pasado nueve años después de todo_ », pensó él.

—¿Por qué no vino Yamato hoy? —preguntó ella de repente.

El rubio picó con su tenedor la rebanada de pastel de zanahoria que Natsuko preparó para los tres. Su hermano mayor ya se había demorado en llamarles para excusarse con pendientes inventados. A veces se preguntaba si su madre le hacía esa pregunta adrede cada sábado.

—Me dijo que hoy no podía venir, pero que la próxima semana traería el pastel —mintió Takeru.

.

.

.

.

 _«Despierta»._

Había agua debajo de él; la sentía acariciar el contorno de sus orejas, pero ésta no empapaba su cabello, ni su piel. La reverberación de la lámparas le cegaba, era casi surreal y el tiempo tan relativo.

Se levantó del piso, y las gotas resbalaron intactas de sus prendas. Un pasillo verde menta se extendía delante de él hasta perderse en la oscuridad, las luces colgadas del plafón parpadeando al final de éste. Le pareció haber estado allí por horas, o quizás segundos.

Caminó por inercia, sin reparar hacia dónde iba. No era sólo un pasillo, era una maraña de corredores y salidas de emergencia que no llevaban a ningún lado. Está tan confundido que no lo sabe todavía.

 _«Despierta»._

No sabe dónde está, y no se lo pregunta tampoco. Caminó hasta llegar al cruce de pasillos.

Volteó indiferente a su derecha, una figura esbelta al otro lado le mira de vuelta, de extremidades desproporcionadamente largas y de postura encorvada. Es lumínica, no tiene piel. Le mira sin ojos además.

Takeru no siente curiosidad, ni temor, a pesar de la naturaleza lúgubre del pasillo. Caminó hacia él, atravesando el umbral de suspenso, esquivando el cableado de las instalaciones pendiendo de los plafones rotos y ausentes. Notó que el ente no tenía labios, sino una abertura horizontal que se extendía por toda la mandíbula.

El ente se desplaza parsimonioso, difuso, a un ritmo repetitivo, casi a cámara lenta. Takeru pareció coger el mismo ritmo mientras se adentraban a la habitación. La halló vacía al principio, hasta que notó una camilla ocupada en una esquina. Hikari era quien la ocupaba.

Está sentada, cabizbaja hasta que nota su presencia y levanta la mirada, sonriéndole serenamente. Desde la concavidad de donde se supondría estaría su ojo derecho, se asoma una densa oscuridad. Una pequeña gota carmín escurre de él.

 _«Despierta»_.

Takeru finalmente despertó sobre su cama, empapado en sudor.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

 _Hanami_ \- Es la tradición japonesa de observar los cerezos; comienza a finales de marzo a principios de abril, que es cuando florecen por todo Japón. Los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar las flores de sakura, habitualmente realizando un picnic.

 _Parque Ueno_ \- Es un parque en Tokio que cuenta con numeroso árboles de cerezo; es el más visitado para celebrar el hanami.

 _Bentō_ \- Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar. Tradicionalmente el bentō suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura.

 _Biblioteca Nacional de la Dieta_ \- Es la única biblioteca nacional de todo Japón. Se establece para ayudar a los miembros de la Dieta de Japón en su labor de administración pública.

 _Dieta de Japón_ \- Es la asamblea máxima de poder del estado de Japón de acuerdo con la Constitución japonesa.

 _Chiyoda_ \- Es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Su nombre significa "campo de mil generaciones", y en ella se encuentran varias instituciones gubernamentales.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **LA PARADOJA DE SCHRÖDINGER**

Capítulo II

* * *

.

.

Había pasado una semana, y ella pidió ver a sus amigos; él no se lo negó, naturalmente. Por alguna razón estaba implícito que Takeru seguía en contacto con el resto, aún cuando tuviese casi tanto de no verlos como ella. Pero él no encontró necesario mencionárselo, y así permaneció.

El favor se lo pidió a su cuñada, quien era la única con la agenda repleta de conocidos, y de no tan conocidos. Si la velada resultaba, Takeru sabía de sobra que Mimi no pararía de jactarse del éxito de la reunión la noche entera. Estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo sólo si resultaba.

Pero el fin de semana llegó, y nadie confirmó.

Estaba afuera del restaurante predilecto de su hermano, con su cuñada hablando más de la cuenta para ocultar la vergüenza de su fracaso. Yamato, quien no había hablado en el rato esperando, no parecía sorprendido de ver que nadie se presentara.

Hikari llegó después con disculpas y cortas reverencias, como si conociera vagamente a Yamato y a Mimi. Y eran en ésas formalidades que tan bien se le daban ella; que tan igual le daban a Yamato; que tanto detestaba Mimi; donde él vio la brecha del tiempo y la distancia marcada en una amistad que alguna vez se pensó trascendería más allá de lo mundano.

« _Cuán equivocados estuvimos todos_ », pensó de repente y perturbado.

Los cuatro entraron al restaurante, y Takeru figuró con resignación que su hermano no tenía remedio. El local tenía ese ambiente tan íntimo y reservado en tonos marrones e iluminación indirecta del que Yamato no terminaba de desencantarse. Un restaurante que él —en definitiva— no habría escogido para una velada amistosa; sin embargo, y para su pesar, diferir de la sugerencia significaba que su hermano no prescindiría de sus deberes en el laboratorio astronómico.

O era ese restaurante, o una velada escuchando los monólogos de su cuñada.

Mientras el coordinador, que tan sobrio como el mismo lugar los guiaba hasta su mesa, Hikari se prendó de su brazo y le susurró lo bien que le sentaba aquél suéter verde pantano que escogió para la ocasión, pidiéndole que usara más ese color.

Él, sin decir nada, se lo prometió.

Tomaron asiento, y tan pronto como les ofrecieron la carta, Hikari preguntó por los demás, para el pesar de todos. Mimi tosió fuerte de la nada, como si desconociera la virtud del disimulo.

—Sí, Takeru, cuéntanos —incitó su hermano mayor, quien ya había visto venir el fracaso, y palmeaba la espalda de su prometida para calmar su tos.

Takeru entonces relamió sus labios, barajando la información. Tres de cuatro en esa mesa sabían que él no estuvo al tanto de las vidas de los demás en los últimos cinco años. Tuvo que recolectar información con su cuñada antes, para no parecer un desinteresado y apático amigo aunque ultimadamente lo fuese.

Comenzó por Kido Jyou, el invitado que ya todos sabían faltaría desde antes de marcar su número telefónico. Lo recordaban siempre metido en algún libro de medicina, siempre más ocupado en otras cosas, siempre _ausente_. Y aún hoy en día, _especialmente hoy en día_ , nadie en realidad esperaba verlo, sin embargo, esperaban ver al menos a su esposa esa noche para excusarlo.

La esposa del médico, Takenouchi Sora, era la persona quien más esperaba ver Hikari. Fue ella con quien más compartió después de Takeru, y con quien menos mantuvo contacto por asuntos ajenos a ella, y propios de su hermano mayor. Escuchar que llevaba dos años felizmente casada con Jyou fue una noticia que tuvo que sobrellevar con una sonrisa y con un « _bien por ellos_ », segura de que su hermano ni eso habría logrado decir de estar allí con ellos.

De quien menos se detuvieron a hablar fue de Izumi Koushiro, a quien descartaron diciendo que no pudo asistir por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando en realidad nadie lo había llamado siquiera. Se trataba de la ex pareja de su cuñada, y nadie en la mesa —salvo Hikari, quien no estaba al tanto—, quería hablar sobre ello. Era tan evidente como Yamato apretando la quijada, o Mimi buscando al mesero de repente.

Pero Takeru lo tenía claro; no eran sólo ellos tres los que dificultaban el reencuentro del grupo. Si algo habían traído los años, eran complicaciones sentimentales de los que nadie nunca estuvo a salvo. Que entre ellos estuviesen enredados en una maraña de sentimientos y confusiones, ni el más listo de ellos lo vio venir.

Se aclaró la garganta, y pasó a hablar del segundo matrimonio, los Ichijouji. Incluso él se había enterado de su apurado compromiso a finales de la universidad, y llegó a escuchar de los intentos de Miyako por ocultar su abultado vientre en la graduación. Pero eran sólo detalles, y en realidad se trataba de un matrimonio exitoso. Tenían dos chiquillos con reputación de diablillos, razón por la cual siempre les dificultaba hacer planes —como el de esta noche—, y por ello se disculparon atentamente una y otra vez por teléfono.

Terminaron los aperitivos con la noticia de Hida Iori graduándose de la maestría con honores, dato que le susurró Mimi al oído antes de entrar al restaurante. De eso ya había pasado un año, y a Takeru jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar por el menor del grupo antes. Le dio vergüenza robarles la anécdota a su hermano y cuñada, y contarlo como si hubiese asistido a la ceremonia.

—¿Y Daisuke? ¿qué es de él? —preguntó Hikari con expectación.

Takeru se llevó un bocado de su filete para verse indispuesto a contestar. Buscó la ayuda de su cuñada con la mirada, pues la verdad era francamente vergonzosa: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era de Motomiya Daisuke, el mejor amigo de ambos en el instituto. ¿Qué habría de pensar ella de él si le decía la verdad?

Bendijo a Mimi cuando de pronto acaparó la atención de Hikari con la escandalosa entrada de que era ella la responsable de su éxito. Que no era noticia ni sorpresa que tras atrasarse con los créditos dejara la universidad, y que comenzó un puesto ambulante de comida tradicional con publicidad de su parte.

Takeru, por supuesto, tuvo que disimular que _eso_ , ya lo sabía.

—Vaya… —exclamó desconcertada Hikari—, sí que ausenté.

Takeru quiso decir « _también yo_ » de la misma manera, pero sólo se empinó lo que quedaba de su copa, e hizo de cuenta que su hermano y Mimi no voltearon a verlo en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Takeru descubrió esa tarde que los viajes en el tiempo eran posibles a través de la curvatura de su sonrisa.

Los principios de la relatividad no era ningún tema desconocido para él; alguna vez fue tema recurrente los domingos por la noche —en las cenas con su padre—, cuando su hermano aún estudiaba en la universidad.

Estaba seguro que era la topología de sus labios el atajo a través del tiempo y del espacio para volver al pasado, como si tratase de su propio puente de Einstein-Rosen. Y descubrió además, que había algo adictivo en los viajes en el tiempo. Hikari seguía siendo Hikari cuando sonreía, incluso él seguía siendo él cada vez que lo hacía.

Pero pasar la tarde con ella de alguna manera le sabía a una mezcla entre nostalgia y esperanza; como a un té amargo con un poco de miel y azúcar. Era posible que aquél primero de abril Hikari se llevase consigo algo más que su abrigo, y le inquietaba averiguar qué era.

« _Uno normalmente presta atención cuando le platican de algo_ » le dijo ella en burla. Takeru se percató de que llevaba minutos oyéndola sin escuchar; que el día pasó de estar soleado a nublado otra vez, y que comenzaba a briznar.

« _Lo siento_ » le dijo él apenado mientras abría el paraguas sobre ellos. La sonrisa de ella se estiró gradualmente; de repente le dijo que quería escoger el lugar para pasar la tarde, e insistió aún cuando él no la contradijo.

Pero lo habría intentado de haber sabido a dónde lo llevaba.

Allí estaba la noria, asomándose de entre _palette town;_ poco era decir que el lugar entero siempre le recordó a ella. No iba a decirle que la noria siempre la reservó para ella; que por más que sus novias le insistieron él siempre arrojó un rotundo « _no, gracias_ », y que sólo a las que más estimó les otorgó pasar la velada caminando por la plazuela, y nada más.

—Ansiaba con venir aquí de nuevo, contigo.

Ella miraba la noria, y Takeru la miraba ella. Le hizo gracia la posibilidad de que ella también le reservase la noria a él, y sólo para él. Pero suspiró al cabo, un poco cansado, un tanto harto de sí mismo. Romantizaba demasiado las cosas, y debía parar ya con esa costumbre suya.

Subieron al _Daikanransha_ de Odaiba _,_ y ocuparon la cabina entera. Escucharon el bullicio de las gaviotas mientras ascendían los ciento quince metros, y ninguno habló, como si cada quien esperara tener al muelle a sus pies, y el atardecer pintándolos de naranja.

Hikari, después de ascender unos metros, rompió el silencio.

—Nunca me llegué a imaginar a tu hermano saliendo con Mimi —le dijo ella—. Son tan diferentes…

—No sólo eso. Llevan comprometidos un par de meses —recordó él.

—Cierto… será la boda del año, sólo por tratarse de ellos dos —sonrió de repente—. Ésta boda no me la perderé por nada en el mundo. Ansío ver a todos reunidos.

El rubio la miró deseando que fuese verdad, e incluso deseando que fuese ella su acompañante para el evento. La ilusión súbita de verse bailando con ella en la pista desplazó la imagen que había estado visualizando cada vez que Mimi le platicaba los detalles de la boda: solo, en la barra de cocteles, y lo suficientemente ebrio durante el brindis para dar pena ajena.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Takeru, distraído.

—Sólo recordé —restó ella—. Recordé cómo Yamato defendía a Mimi cuando éramos niños. O cómo Mimi siempre se ponía de su lado cuando discutía con Taichi.

—Es cierto —concordó él, irguiéndose sobre su asiento—. Sólo nosotros dos lo apoyábamos en sus tontas peleas, aún cuando él estaba equivocado, y yo lo hacía porque era su hermano. ¿Pero qué te dice eso de ella, defendiendo causas perdidas?

Hikari se soltó a reír. Y él también rió, aliviado de no tener que verse haciendo el ridículo durante el brindis de la boda de su hermano.

.

.

.

.

« _Takeru_ ».

Allí estaba él de nuevo, el que mira sin ojos, parado debajo de un umbral.

Reconoce las camillas en fila pegadas a la pared, y el matiz de las sábanas tendidas sobre ellas. Está en el laberinto otra vez, atrapado en los pasillos sin confines de aquél hospital. El amplio ventanal del corredor le revela el desértico estacionamiento, y el horizonte extendiéndose hasta la desembocadura del sol.

Y de repente la ve a _ella_ en medio del corredor, de espaldas, caminando sin hacer ruido.

—Hikari…

Frunce el ceño; ella no parece oírle, su voz no la alcanza por alguna razón. Y aunque comienza a perseguirla, no está ni un metro más cerca de ella. Le parece que no avanza en lo absoluto, y mientras el piso se mueve, el ventanal y su panorama está estático.

Acelera el paso, pero Hikari está todavía lejos.

—¡Hikari! —exclama exasperado.

Ella detiene el paso, incluso voltea, pero no está mirándolo a él.

Retumba el sonido de un percutor. Él frena. La bala viaja y le roza la mejilla, reacciona y se azota contra el ventanal. Su pulso se acelera, su respiración se acorta. Estuvo cerca y casi no lo logra.

Pero ella está en el suelo, inmóvil. La bala la ha alcanzado a ella, y el horror y la sorpresa lo han alcanzado a él.

Entonces despierta sobre su cama, con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitándole fuerte.

« _Otra vez ese sueño_ ».

.

.

.

.

Es siete de Julio, y los deseos se escriben sobre papel.

Pidió prestado el kimono de su hermano, porque ella insistió seguir con la tradición. Le daba vergüenza admitir que en un arrebato arruinó el suyo, la última vez que colgó un deseo en el bambú más alto. Su deseo había sido que ella regresara de Fukuoka, el mismo año en que ella partió.

La esperó en el _kaminarimon_ , la antigua e imponente puerta del barrio _Asakusa._ La esperó como el pastor Hikoboshi espera a su esposa, la princesa Orihime, el día siete del séptimo mes, al otro lado de la vía Láctea: la esperaría aún si ella no llegara.

Y cuando la vio del otro lado de la calle, con su kimono en tonos rosa y detalles en marrón, su rostro se suavizó. No era justo que Hikari derribara sus muros sin esfuerzo, esos que tanto se esmeró en levantar y que nadie jamás logró derribar. No cuando su partida fue la razón para levantarlos en primer lugar.

—Tu kimono es _muy_ Yamato —dijo ella a modo de saludo, sonriéndole de lo gracioso que era.

—Se lo diré. Le dará gusto oír eso —contestó él, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se apoyase en él.

La calle _nakamise dori_ era la aglomeración de galpones de todo tipo de comercio. Los había desde especializados en galletas de arroz _sembei_ , de bizcochos con relleno, hasta de yukatas, abanicos y muñecas japonesas tradicionales. Era uno de los lugares preferidos de Hikari, pero el favorito de Sora.

Se pidieron un par de anguilas asadas para matar el antojo, y comenzaron a conversar bajo la cortina del puesto.

—Recuerdo cuando venía aquí con Taichi. Sora a veces nos acompañaba.

Le avergonzaban muchas cosas que hizo después de que Hikari partiera, y debía admitirlo, una de ellas fue haber culpado a Sora. Taichi y Sora encabezaban la lista de complicaciones sentimentales; al hermano de ella le costó aceptar sus sentimientos; a Sora le faltó paciencia.

Sólo una persona pudo haberle retenido aquél día, el día de la mudanza, y esa era Sora. Pero no lo hizo, y por ello no la soportaba cada vez que venía a lamentarse su partida con Yamato.

—¿Será que tu hermano regrese a Tokio alguna vez?

—No, no lo creo —contestó ella apesadumbrada—. Huyó de aquí.

Eran las ocho cuando llegaron al templo _Sensoji_. Cada quien tomó una tira de papel, y escribieron sus más anhelados deseos en el aniversario de Hikoboshi y Orihime, que han atravesado el río de estrellas para verse.

No sabe si son o si serán lo que alguna vez fueron, pero Takeru la besa bajo las ramas de bambú con las tiras de sus deseos sobre ellos.

« _Que esta vez sea para siempre, -H._ »

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Me da pena actualizar tan tarde, con tan poquito, y sin un final todavía. Está de más decir que estuve indispuesta, pero espero terminar la historia en estas vacaciones. Ya no será un two-shot, sino un three-shot (?).

 _Tanabata_ : o _festividad de las estrellas_ , es una festividad japonesa que celebra el encuentro entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair), que son separados por la Vía Láctea, y sólo se les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Ya que las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna. Hoy en día en Japón la gente suele celebrar este día escribiendo deseos en pequeñas tiras de papel, y colgándolos de las ramas de árboles de bambú.


End file.
